Remotely located mineral production sites are frequently abandoned when no longer economically viable. The sites may be associated with acid mine drainage to lands and water bodies. Thousands of acres and many miles of lakes and streams are affected each year by acid mine drainage in the United States alone, and many more acres throughout the world. It may be necessary to remediate these areas, but there are few practical treatment options.
Active treatment technologies require constant and continuous monitoring and adjustment of treatment processes, sludge production, de-watering, transport, and final deposition of removed material.
Passive treatment of acid mine drainage waters and metal laden sites has gained interest in the past decade, with many studies examining the efficacy of constructed wetlands and anaerobic digestion.